Uchiha Homecoming
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: "tidak ada yang perlu kau mengerti dari seorang anak laki-laki, nona." sepertinya Sasuke lebih menghawatirkan putrinya soal hubungan dengan laki-laki ketimbang putrinya berada dalam sebuah pertarungan/sebuah kecupan yang sangat mengecap. "aku sangat merindukanmu."/slice story Naruto Gaiden 710, Uchiha Family, RnR, M-R18 LEMON, adult content (harap membaca dengan kesadaran sendiri)


.

Uchiha Homecoming

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

based on _Naruto Gaiden_ : _Nanadaime Hokage to Akairo no Hanatsuzuki chapter 710_

slice story

Rated M/R18

P.S: typo(s), LEMON CONTENT (i already warning you)

.

.

.

.

.

Hangat udara siang itu perlahan tapi pasti berganti senyap dingin menyejukan, suara nyanyian jangkrik mengiringin roman gelap yang perlahan mengubah jingga di langit yang menjadi teduhan di atas desa Daun Tersembunyi wilayah negara Api. Lampu rumah yang benderang menguar melalui celah bening jendela di salah satu kediaman di wilayah Uchiha, di baliktembok rumah dapur berkumpul sebuah keluarga bahagia yang lengkap dengan sang ayah yang biasanya tak pernah ada di meja makan. Untuk beberapa alasan kini keluarga kecil itu harus menempati rumah sementara bekas rumah masa kecil Sasuke Uchiha karena ulah istrinya yang merata tanahkan rumah utama mereka.

Kebul asap panas dari tempat nasi yang tutupnya baru dibuka menguap menerpa wajah putih mulus dengan pintalan senyum di wajahnya. Mengaup nasi dan menepuk-nepuknya pada mangkuk dengan telaten, menyiapkan 3 mangkuk nasi setelah selama ini hanya 2, dalam gendang telinganya menggema celoteh riuh gadis kecil yang bercerita sangat bersemangat pada sang Ayah.

Senyum itu sedikit-sedikit terulas di wajah tampannya yang tak pudar termakan usia, tidak menangkap banyak dari yang diceritakan putri yang beranjak remajanya tapi selalu dan dengan intensitas yang sangat memperhatikan gadisnya yang selama ini tak pernah terefleksikan di kedua manik malam kelamnya sejak gadis itu datang ke dunia.

Nafas Sarada sempat terengah tapi tak menghentikan mulutnya yang tak dapat dikoma sedikit pun, berceloteh banyak hal pada ayahnya berdua di meja makan, bahkan menganggurkan sup di atas meja buatan sang ibu yang biasanya tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya, dengan sumpit yang hanya menganggur di sela jemari mungil.

"jadi _Otou_ - _san_ , mungkin sebentar lagi Aburame- _sensei_ akan mengumumkan kapan ujian _chuunin_ akan diadakan, dan hingga saat itu tiba aku akan siap…." Bibir mungil itu antusias hingga tak sadar sedikit terlontar _saliva_ yang malah menjadi bahan terkekeh lucu Sasuke.

Sakura datang dengan nampan dan 3 mangkuk nasi di atasnya. "Sarada, sudah cukup mengobrolnya. _Otou_ - _san_ baru saja pulang, kau ini jadi banyak bicara."

Sedetik setelahnya gadis manis _copy_ -an Sasuke itu terdiam dengan sebelah garis bibir yang melengkung kebawah mengembungkan pipi yang memang aslinya sudah tembem bertambah volume, menjadikannya kini terlihat sangat imut. Merasa sang ibu menghentikan _uporia_ perasaan senang dapat berbicara banyak dengan sang ayah, tak menggubris hal itu Sakura menata nasi di meja Sasuke dan Sarada karena sudah siap maka ini waktunya makan.

" _Itadakimasu_ …." Sarada menusuk nasi di mangkuknya dengan sumpit.

Disusul Sakura dan Sasuke mengucap tata krama makan. "sepertinya _Okaa_ - _san_ sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padamu, Sarada."

Letupan bangga mengatuk Sakura mendengar pernyataan itu membicarakan tentang dirinya. Bangga, tentu saja, membesarkan Sarada seorang diri dan membuat Sasuke memberikan statemen demikian setelah bertemu putri semata wayangnya, Sakura merasa sangat terpuji. Dan hal itu pula yang dirasakan Sasuke, bangga dengan wanita tangguh yang dinikahinya ini, tak banyak wanita yang rela ditinggal misi oleh sang suami dengan jangka waktu yang sama sekali tidak singkat, hingga dapat membesarkan benih yang ia tinggalkan ini menjadi sesuatu yang mengaggumkan baginya.

Sarada hanya berdehem menatap bergantian kedua orang tuanya yang tak saling berpagut mata namun seakan ada jalinan kuat terinteraksi dari mereka. Makan malam adalah waktu yang tepat digunakan saling mendekatkan hubungan keluarga dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya dengan bercanda.

"Sarada- _chan_ , apa kau sudah menceritakan tentang Boruto pada _Otou_ - _san_?" goda Sakura menyeringai.

Sarada hampir tersedak daging asap, mendelik pada Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura mengalih perhatian Sasuke, "siapa Boruto?"

Menyadari itu sebuah nama yang pantasnya disandang seorang anak laki-laki, selanjutnya memberi tatapan dingin andalan putra Fugaku Uchiha itu pada Sarada di sampingnya, minta penjelasan akan keterlewatan cerita tentang si Boruto ini sampai Sakura menyinggungnya. Siapa juga tau sosok Sasuke yang pendiam, dingin dan seolah tidak peduli, namun kali ini dia menunjukan sosok seorang ayah bagi putrinya.

"putra _Nanadaime_. Kupikir Sarada sedang mencoba memahami anak laki-laki itu karena aku wanita jadi aku kurang mengerti, mungkin kau bisa membantunya Sasuke." Singkat Sakura lalu melanjutkan suapan nasi di sumpitnya.

Ucapan Sakura malah semakin memperkeruh keadaan bagi Sarada, kini tak berani menatap ayahnya padahal sedari tadi iris _blackpearl_ miliknya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok ayahnya. Masih dengan air muka yang tak suka Sasuke mendengus berat dan Sakura malah tersenyum geli menahan tawa melihat sikap _overprotect_ suaminya pada Sarada.

"tidak ada yang perlu kau mengerti dari seorang anak laki-laki, nona."

Sasuke kembali pada makan malam lezatnya, "aku akan bicara pada Naruto besok."

Yah, sepertinya Sasuke lebih menghawatirkan putrinya soal hubungan dengan laki-laki ketimbang saat putrinya berada dalam sebuah pertarungan seperti sebelumnya.

"putrimu tumbuh lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan, jangan terlalu kaku Sasuke. Menaruh hati pada salah satu anak laki-laki bagi anak perempuan adalah masa-masa yang sakral." Sakura malah mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya ketika dimabuk cinta pada bocah Uchiha yang kini menjadi suaminya.

" _Okaa_ - _san_ , apa sih yang kau bicarakan! Siapa yang peduli pada anak laki-laki bodoh itu." Tapi wajah itu malah menumbuhkan semburat merah.

Sarada mengunyah kesal makanan dalam mulutnya terlihat sangat Sakura ketika dia kesal seperti itu, namun sebenarnya Sarada harus berterimakasih pada ibunya karena berkat Sakura, gadis satu-satunya penyandang darah Uchiha itu bisa merasakan perasaan dikhawatirkan seorang ayah, tau lebih banyak pula tentang sosok pria yang menikahi ibunya bahwa ayahnya yang _icy_ ini juga bisa menjadi senormal biasanya.

Dan walaupun Sarada terkesan menampik semua kenyataan yang dilontarkan ibunya tentang Boruto, Sasuke tetap saja tidak dengan mudah membeli semua ke- _tsundere_ -an putrinya.

.

.

.

Lega setelah menyelesaikan misi berat yang diemban bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun, reuni keluarga dengan waktu dan kondisi yang sebenarnya tidak tepat sama sekali tetap bisa membawa raut itu berkali-kali tersenyum, menyimpan rasa bersalah terdalam dalam relung hatinya ketika tidak bisa berada disana saat kedatangan pembawa garis keturunannya ke dunia tapi melihat putri semata wayang tumbuh menjadi seorang yang mewarisi kedua _skill_ luar biasa orang tuanya membangga hati bahkan terasa masih kurang, akhirnya bisa makan malam dengan anak dan istri makanan malam ini begitu nikmat entah sudah berapa lama pria itu tak merasakan nikmatnya makanan rumahan terutama masakan istri tercintanya.

Dan di sinilah sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur menumpu berat badan atasnya dengan tangan kanan di kasur, tak sedikitpun mengalih pandangkan kedua iris kelamnya dari gerak lincah Sakura sedang menata pakaian mereka di lemari.

"aku akan memprotes Naruto jika dia memeberimu misi untuk pergi jauh dalam waktu lama lagi, Sasuke!" gerutu Sakura sambil melipat jubah Sasuke.

"aku akan tetap pergi walaupun kau mengatakan demikian, kau tau aku melakukannya demi desa."

Sakura terdiam, balik menatap Sasuke. Wanita musim semi itu tak bisa lagi mendebat suaminya jika hal seperti itu yang akhirnya dikatakan Sasuke. Memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Sakura menenggelamkan perasaan kalut pada keputusan yang dipilih Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka mengikat janji suci.

Ekspresi rancu tertangkap dengan mudah, dalam benaknya Sasuke tentu memiliki obsesi namun keberadaan Sakura dan Sarada membuatnya tentu juga bimbang. Sekali lagi Sasuke tak bisa melepas keterpukauannya pada sosok Sakura, lama tak berjumpa membuat Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan keinginan dalam dirinya perlahan menjadi sesuatu yang lain setelah cukup waktu yang ia gunakan hanya memandangi Sakura.

"Sakura.. kemarilah." Sasuke melepas tumpuan tangannya.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Sakura menutup lemari mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan Sasuke, duduk di kasur tepat bersebelahan si Uchiha, menunggu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dengan keberadaannya dekat dengannya, dalam mood runyam seperti ini hanya sikap seadanya yang bisa diberikan Sakura.

Cup

Kedua _emerald_ itu seperti ingin keluar dari cangkangnya, Sakura mendapat serangan jantung kecil ketika tanpa permisi ayah tampan beranak satu itu menghapus sekat diantara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan yang sangat mengecap.

Sasuke menarik diri hanya beberapa senti menatap datar Sakura yang wajahnya kini pelan-pelan bersemu masih tekejap kaget. "aku sangat merindukanmu."

Lidahnya kelu, Sakura tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun atau hanya sekedar memutar otak atas apapun respon yang harusnya ia berikan. Sasuke menyusupkan jemarinya dibalik surai _cattoncandy_ meraih tengkuk Sakura untuk sekali lagi memadu bibir, lebih lembut mengecup beberapa kali, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti alur yang dimainkan Sasuke ditengah keterkejutannya. Kecupan menghasilkan suara decak yang hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar. Ciuman semakin beranjak ke level yang lebih kasar dengan aupan yang agresif diawali Sasuke memaksa masuk bermandikan _saliva_ lidahnya mengaduk setiap benda yang ada dalam mulut Sakura.

"ughhhnn.."

Lenguhan itu lepas bersamaan dengan wajah menyernyit Sakura. Berusaha lari, Sakura melepas pagutannya, "Sasukh… apa maksudmu?"

Terengah Sakura berusaha menatap suaminya namun gagal, entah apa yang terjadi lama tak bertemu Sasuke keadaan seperti ini sangatlah canggung.

"apa aku perlu memperjelasnya." Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menarik lekuk pinggang itu hingga sang pemilik bergeser maju, menenggelamkan wajah tampan itu menghirup aroma wangi sabun yang bersemayam di tubuh Sakura.

Sedikit jilatan dan gigitan di daerah itu menggenjangkan Sakura sekali lagi, selanjutnya ia berusaha mengerti akan kerinduan dan keinginan Sasuke, sejauh ia mengenal Sasuke mengatakan apa yang pria ini rasakan bukanlah sifatnya dan disaat-saat seperti ini lah Sakura merasa teramat sangat dicintai. Sakura merengkuh tubuh lebar Sasuke, membelenggu dengan kedua lengan.

Berdecak frustasi Sasuke dengan posisi seperti itu tak dapat merealisasikan keinginan bermain dengan tubuh Sakura. Mendorong lewat pinggang Sakura dengan satu tangannya, menubruk Sakura hingga kini mereka bertumpuk di atas kasur, tangan Sasuke meremas gundukan di dada Sakura, ah Sasuke hampir lupa semenjak melahirkan Sarada benda kenyal itu jadi bertambah volumenya.

"ahhh.." desahan itu terlontar lagi, telah lama Sasuke tak mendengar yang seperti itu khusunya suara khas Sakura menikmati pemanasan seperti yang tengah ia lakukan.

Rindu pada suara itu membuat libidonya naik dengan mudah, kulit putih mulus daerah leher Sakura nampaknya tak lagi mampu memberi kepuasan batin Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengangkat bokongnya memudahkan Sasuke membuka balutan dress yang wanita itu gunakan. Tak guna menatapnya lagi, Sasuke mengangkat keatas _bra_ pembalut dua gundukan lemak Sakura melahap ujungnya menghisap semua yang bisa Sasuke gapai.

Tangan lebarnya tak lagi mempedulikan dada itu ketika mulut Sasuke sudah mengambil alih, berlalu lalang mencari kawasan lain di tubuh istrinya, mengusap dengan lembut naik turun di pangkal selangkangan Sakura yang masih tertutup rapi secarik kain celana.

Melirikkan iris hitamnya Sasuke mempertajam sorot matanya pada 2 benda pembungkus bagian intim Sakura, seutas senyum teruntai selanjutnya kekehan kecil tak sampai disadari Sakura. Setelan pakaian dalam minim dengan renda hitam berjenis kain sifon yang menerawang, Sakura ingin menggodanya? Intuisi Sasuke. lama tak berjumpa mungkin menyiratkan pikiran dalam benak Sakura ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk suaminya.

Tangan Sasuke bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih, menyelipkan tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam celana Sakura. Sakura bangkit tak ayal rencana Sasuke gagal, terdorong pelan tubuh pria itu sambil menunjukan raut kebingungan.

Sakura menelan ludah, "biar aku yang lakukan."

Sejurus kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpukan Sakura untuknya, menurunkan celana tidur Sasuke hingga lututnya, sebentar pria itu agaknya terkejut dengan perlakuan berani istrinya kenyataan bahwa terakhir kali mereka melakukannya Sakura masih sosok wanita yang malu-malu menyembunyikan dadanya saat penetrasi. Kini menangkup kejantanan Sasuke yang mengacung tegak, kaget mendapati ereksi Sasuke yang hampir sempurna, lama tak menjumpai milik suaminya sekali lagi membuat Sakura malu dan ragu akan melakukan ini. Dan Sakura sadar tidak bisa berhenti disini saja, menggapai benda besar itu dengan tangan kanan mengusapnya perlahan namun pasti, lengket _precum_ yang keluar dan meletup di ujung batang milik Sasuke memberikan sensasi lengket hingga membasahi seluruh telapak Sakura, kemudian memasukkan kejantanan milik Uchiha memberikannya sensasi lain dalam mulutnya. Sambil mengulum ujungnya tangan Sakura telaten memijat naik turun milik Sasuke yang nampaknya semakin membesar.

Sasuke berusaha menikmati perlakuan Sakura pada bagian intimnya dengan santai menyamankan posisi bersandarnya sembari menutup mata, lidah Sakura semakin gila dengan tangan yang beringas berani sedikit-sedikit menyinggung dua buah yang tergantung di pangkal kelelakian Sasuke.

"ssshhhh ahh.." Sasuke tak dapat menahan desahnya, ketika perasaan nikmat luar biasa mengaliri setiap saraf di tubuhnya, kejutan bagai aliran listrik kecil akibat benda di pangkal pahanya kini menegang luar biasa terorientasi perlakuan Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura di bawah mencuri-curi pandang melihat Sasuke disana, wajah merah dengan peluh yang mulai mencair, kedua manik sayu dan kempisan kedua pipi Sakura saat menghisap dengan kuat milik Sasuke dalam mulutnya cukup menyulut sesuatu lebih membara dalam diri Sasuke.

Hisapan terakhir Sakura menarik kepalanya hingga lepas ujung itu menghasilkan suara erotis keset ujung bibir Sakura dan kejantanan Sasuke, sekali dua kali menjilat ujungnya lagi. Merasa frustasi kehilangan kenikmatan yang membuainya, ah tidak juga, Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuh dari sandarannya, melepas celana yang tanggung di lututnya , Sakura berdiri melepas celana dalamnya yang telah basah dan bra yang dikenakannya tak sesuai tempat tak lupa menanggalkan kaus yang dipakai Sasuke membuat suaminya bernasib sama dengannya, kini keduanya benar-benar 'polos' lalu Sakura menempatkan diri tepat di atas milik Sasuke, tak langsung menyimpan benda itu dalam tubuhnya tapi mendudukinya dan menggesek-gesek dengan kewanitaan Sakura yang lebab sejak memberikan oral pada Sasuke.

"Sakura jangan main-main." Komentar itu terlontar akibat Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan gejolak hasrat pria dewasanya, menggengam sendiri batang miliknya meraba bagian kewanitaan Sakura dengan ujung 'kepala' mencari titik lubang surgawi wanita merah jambu itu.

Blesh

Sakura berusaha dengan sangat mendudukan dirinya melenyapkan milik Sasuke dalam dirinya, meringis dalam ketika batang itu berjalan perlahan menyesakkan miliknya. Bertahun-tahun tak terjamah, liang kewanitaan itu seakan tak langsung ingin mengelastiskan diri dengan kedatangan milik Sasuke. merasa Sakura tak kunjung menyegerai, Sasuke menghentak kuat menanamkan miliknya jauh disana.

"aaaakkkhhh Sasuke _baka_!" protes Sakura memukul bidang dada Sasuke, merasa benda besar itu menyakitinya.

Sakura terdiam merasa dirinya sesak dipenuhi Sasuke, memang tidak seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke menembusnya tapi agak tak nyaman Sakura rasakan, padahal otot-otot kewanitaanya tak bisa berhenti menggoda Sasuke di dalam sana.

"ngghhh Sasuke ah.."

Sasuke yang tak tahan bergerak langsung menghujam dengan egois Sakura di atasnya, naik turun maju mundur dan batang berurat Sasuke terasa bergerigi membelai kasar lorong Sakura. Menahan pita suaranya sendiri untuk tidak mendesah bahkan berteriak erotis Sakura hanya bisa berdehem, mengerang menggigit bibir _peach_ -nya mengerjapkan dua _emerald_ , Sasuke membelai kedua belah bibir kenyal itu sambil terus menggenjot Sakura, berusaha memisahkan kedua bagian bibir itu dengan ibu jari memberi celah agar desahan erotis itu lepas di hadapannya tapi Sakura tetap menahannya dengan perasaan luar biasa yang tak bisa ia lampiaskan dengan nada-nada yang ingin telinga Sasuke dengar.

"ughh.. ah jangan Sasuke. mmmnnhh Sarada bisa bangun!"

"tsk.."

Sasuke seakan lupa akan hal itu, akhirnya membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan pengendalian atas dirinya tapi sebenarnya sama saja, suara Sakura beberapa kali lepas dari kuasanya, kadang sampai cukup keras melenguh. Bergerak semakin gila mengguncang tubuh Sakura dengan lorong itu yang berkedut hebat menghisap Sasuke semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Sasuke kini merengkuh tubuh pria Uchiha itu dalam pelukannya menjadikan lengan atas kiri Sasuke sebagai bantalan kepala _pink_. Entah berapa kali mereka mencapai puncaknya sampai Sasuke kini merasa kosong setelah mengeluarkan semua hasratnya pada Sakura. Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan hanya lenguhan sisa kenikmatan, tubuh keduanya pun terlampau lelah setelah pergumulan luar biasa barusan.

Sasuke menggeliat ingin mengeratkan diri pada Sakura sampai pandangannya tercuri sebuah siluet bayangan gelap yang menghalangi sinar ruang tengah di sela bagian bawah pintu kamarnya. Sigap membangunkan diri terduduk sesaat, Sakura yang dibuat kehilangan sosok tubuh pria dewasa di sisinya dibuat bingung kini Sasuke tengah memakai celana tidur tanpa celana dalam dan kausnya. Perlahan beranjak ke pitu kamar, Sakura akhirnya bangkit terduduk di kasur dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai perutnya memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak tertarik dengan sesuatu di balik pintu.

Cklek

Sasuke menarik pintu secepat ia bisa, tampak sosok Sarada di sana terkejut tak sempat beranjak dari sana. Sakura yang juga melihat Sarada spontan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya hingga batas lehernya.

Sarada membeku disana dengan wajah merahnya, memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dengan manik yang baru saja mendapat sharingan beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke dengan pembawaannya yang tenang berbeda dengan Sarada dan Sakura yang terkejut panik, berjongkok mengambil posisi mensejajarkan diri dengan putrinya.

"Sarada- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mata ayahnya mengukung gadis mungil itu.

Sarada tertunduk dalam, "a-aku ingin tidur bersama _otou_ - _san_ uuum."

"Sarada, sejak kapan kau berdiri di depan kamar _Otou_ - _san_?" lanjut introgasi Sasuke.

"un.." sentak Sarada selanjutnya menundukan wajahnya lagi, memagut jemari mungilnya.

Sakura menghela nafas mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, menangkap semua yang tengah terjadi dan mungkin apa yang dipikirkan gadisnya, Sasuke? jauh sebelum Sakura menyadari apa yang telah pria itu sadari.

Diam beberapa saat sekeluarga itu. Sarada tiba-tiba ambil langkah berlari meninggalkan ayahnya, "aku tidak jadi tidur dengan kalian!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berdiri dari jongkoknya di pintu mengenggam daun pintu.

"haruskah aku menyusulnya?"

Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

"tidak usah, dia pasti sedang berpikir aneh tentang kita, jika kau menyusulnya hanya akan membuatnya gugup."

Tidak sengaja membuat putrinya mendengar sesuatu yang dilakukan orang tuanya dengan intim tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sarada sudah tau, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar kembali ke peraduan dan Sakuranya, melepas kaus dan menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Sakura, apa _photostudio_ di persimpangan dekat perpustakaan desa masih ada?"

"ya, kenapa?"

"aku ingin kita pergi kesana besok dan Sarada juga."

Sakura menyernyitkan mata, memiringkan kepala menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"foto keluarga… jadi kau tidak perlu menyimpan foto masa mudaku lagi."

Ya, Sasuke tau soal foto itu. Saat perjalanan menyelamatkan Sakura dari para Shin onions Sasuke tak sengaja menyadari Sarada membawa-bawa foto itu dan ketika kembali ke desa Shizune menjelaskan padanya Sarada menemukannya foto selipan itu di bingkai keluarga mereka yang sempat membuat nona Uchiha itu meragukan eksistensinya.

Sakura tersenyum sangat manis sangat bahagia, mungkin tak banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Sasuke, tapi momen-momen kecil ini menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi keluarganya.

.

.

.

Pintu raksasa pembatas desa Konohagakure di bagian barat terbuka lebar, 3 anggota keluarga Uchiha berpijak disana, beberapa minggu sudah cukup waktu bagi Sasuke melepas rindu dan membayar semua waktu yang terbuang bertahun-tahun bersama istri dan putrinya, misi selanjutnya mengharuskan Sasuke menjadi pengelana lagi, kenyataan bahwa dirinya pun tak keberatan dengan misi semacam ini.

"Kapan kau akan kembali lagi, _Otou_ - _san_?" Raut abu di air muka wajah imut itu menunduk kelam dalam kesedihan, walaupun semburat merah bertengger disana tapi kelamnya tak dapat dipungkiri.

Sasuke menatap putrinya sesal, wajah mungil yang semakin mengkerut dalam membuat tubuhnya reflek memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sarada. Pelukan erat dan hangat dengan satu tangan ayahnya mendesir darah di tubuhnya, mengagetkan Sarada. Sakura hanya menonton tenang detik demi detik batas waktu akhir pertemuan gadisnya dengan ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

" _Otou_ - _san_.."

Sasuke melepas pelukan menatap sejajar Sarada, "jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu.."

Sedetik kemudian dua jari kanan Sasuke mengetuk dahi lebar turunan Sakura, "Sampai jumpa lagi.."

Senyum mengembang bagai bunga musim semi di wajah Sarada diiringi air mata membendung di pelupuk mata lebarnya, tangan mungil menyentuh dahinya sendiri, letupan rasa senang mendapat hadiah khas keluarga Uchiha, menoleh girang pada ibunya seolah mengadu _akhirnya aku mendapatkannya dari ayah_

Sakura tersenyum lebar menyambutnya, sesuatu dari Sasuke yang lebir baik dari sebuah ciuman. Melangkah 3 tapak mendekati Sasuke, "baiklah.. ini makan siangmu."

"ah terimakasih." saut Sasuke.

Sakura memajukan wajah manisnya merona dikedua pipinya, Sasuke diam menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Kode bahwa Sakura juga ingin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya sebagai tanda perpisahan sekedar ketukan di dahi atau mungkin lebih dari itu, ciuman sayang sampai jumpa lagi?

Sarada menatap polos kedua orang tuanya mencoba memahami hubungan tanpa kata kedua orang tuanya, menyadari itu Sasuke tak mau memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berlebihan jelas di hadapan Sarada mempertimbangkan anaknya sudah pernah berhadapan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan sederhana suami istri atau hanya karena gengsi mencium Sakura dengan Sarada disana.

"sampai jumpa, aku akan segera kembali.."

Sasuke berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan anak dan istrinya. Sesal tentu saja hingga membuat Sakura menunduk rendahkan dirinya, "kau akan tetap membuatku menunggu, Sasuke."

Sarada melambai tinggi mengiringi kepergian ayahnya yang semakin menjauh desa Konoha dengan roman yang kini telah berubah ceria, mengiklaskan ayah keren itu percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga ayahnya kembali.

Berjalan santai dengan seutas kurva kecil di bibir tipisnya, "dasar, masih merasa kurang beberapa minggu terakhir ini."

Beberapa minggu terakhir yang penuh dengan keintiman suami istri maksud Sasuke. Seakan tersuntik semangat menjalankan misi kali ini, Sasuke siap menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tentu saja agar bisa kembali ke desa dengan alasan keluarga kecilnya, dua perempuan yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk hidup dan kembali.

"Sarada.."

Menolehkan wajah mungilnya menyauti panggilan ibu padanya.

"kali ini misi _Otou_ - _san_ tidak akan lama, dia akan pulang secepatnya maka dari itu kau harus mempersiapkan banyak hal dan membuatnya lebih bangga lagi." Senyum mengakhiri ucapannya.

Sarada tersenyum lebar menoleh pada sosok ayahnya yang hampir jauh tak terlihat, mulai hari ini akan menjadi lebih baik dengan waktu kepulangan sang ayah sebagai motivasi utamanya.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

hallo bertemu lagi dengan saya Meshiki ketjeh (cring.. cring..) dengan one shot fanfic XD~  
jadi karena nge-hips sama ending manga Naruto Gaiden yang dengan manis menceritakan keluarga Uchiha ini jadi ada motivasi untuk bikin fanfic, dan kenapa jadinya lemon /jeduuk wwwww sebenarnya ingin buat full lemon tapi ah ternyata saya bukan author yang bisa bikin cerita tanpa alur dulu jadilah si manis putri Sasuke ini jadi dapet porsi yang lumayan, btw Sarada manis banget tapi gak kalah manis Himawari ohohohoho NARUHINA SASUSAKU yoyogogogowo OvO)/

anyway lagi, sedih juga ya Masashi-sensei pensiun jadi mangaka (dapet info) dan mungkin Naruto Gaiden ini jadi seri terakhir karya-nya /hiks hiks sroot /nangis jorok  
tapi sebagai fans yang baik, harus menghargai semua keputusan pembuatnya :) wwwwww

terakhir (tumben gak banyak bacot dan rant di a/n) untuk yang telah membaca Uchiha Homecoming pleasure buat ninggalin review ya suka tidak suka dengan fic one shot ini :3  
saya lebih suka jika dapat review daripada fav, jadi lebih ada feedback buat semangat berkarya lagi XD  
tapi jangan review minta update fic yang lainnya ya =_=

thank you :*


End file.
